Caught Between Two Worlds/Other Characters
The following is a list of the other characters in Caught Between Two Worlds, arranged categorically. Humans Anderson family Christian Anderson Christian Anderson is the Chief of Forks Police, the husband of Raelyn Anderson and the father of Jesse Anderson. He also happens to be an old friend of Devon Reynolds and promised his old friend that he would take his children in if something was to happen to him or his wife. Since Blake was out of the country when Kylie was to arrive in Forks, Christian let her stay with them until her brother returned. Jesse Anderson Jesse Anderson is the son of Chief Police Christian Anderson and Forks High School teacher Raelyn Anderson. He is also the childhood best friend of Kylie Reynolds. Jesse and his family let Kylie stay with them while Blake is out of town on business. Unknown to his parents, Jesse is familiar with werewolves due to being friends with one of them, Jaden Yuki. Raelyn Anderson Raelyn Anderson is the mother of Jesse Anderson and the wife of Christian Anderson. She is a junior English Teacher at Forks High School. Chase Freeman Chase Freeman is a friend of Jesse Anderson and Taylor Montgomery and is a junior as well. He has a crush on Lisa Morgan but is too shy to admit it. Jackson family Andrew Jackson Andrew Jackson is the father of Erik and Lisa's stepfather. Despite his ex-wife having an affair when he was married to her, he still loves Lisa nevertheless. He even let Lisa take on his last name. He works in the police force alongside Christian Anderson. Erik and Lisa's mother Erik and Lisa's mother is Erik and Lisa's mother and Andrew's ex-wife. She was known as a party animal and slut, she had an affair with Lisa's father causing Lisa to be born. Erik Jackson Erik Jackson is a junior and friends of Alexis and Taylor. He is the maternal half-brother of Lisa Jackson, the two of them sharing the same mother. Lisa Jackson Lisa Jackson is Alexis' best friend and Erik's maternal half-sister. She likes Chase, but like him is too shy to reveal it. Only Jesse knows of her crush. Carly Reynolds Carly Reynolds '''is the ancestor of Blake and Kylie Reynolds. Not much information is known about her. Harrington Rosewood '''Harrington Rosewood (canon character) is a student at Forks High School and is known for flirting with every female. Werewolves Alisa Avalon Alisa Avalon is the ancestor of Kalea, Caitlyn, and Melanie Avalon. Like her descendants, Alisa is a part of the Yuki Forest Pack; her position being the Beta, Sora Yuki's second in command. Amun Cairo Amun Cairo is the father of Raven Cairo and former Alpha of the North Cairo Pack. He typically doesn't like humans, finding them weak. He is unaware of Tyler's father being human and his mother being the werewolf of the family. Colette Montgomery Colette "Cole" Montgomery is the paternal aunt of Dylan and Taylor Montgomery and the Yuki Forest Pack Doctor. Despite being born to werewolves, Cole was born without a wolf, making her human. The fact that she and her brother, Daylan and Taylor's father was a werewolf, is kept hidden from the children since either showed anything having a wolf. Cole does work in Forks as a veterinarian alongside Akemi Yuki. Dylan Montgomery Dylan Montgomery is the older brother of Taylor Montgomery and niece of Colette Montgomery and a werewolf. He is a graduate from the University of Washington and is currently away in Africa helping the less fortunate. While he is away, Taylor is living with their aunt, Colette. * Out of the two brothers, Daylan is the only one that will appear in Caught Between Two Worlds Gwendolyn Cairo Gwendolyn Cairo is the ancestor of Amun and Raven Cairo and founder of the North Cairo Pack. Kalea Avalon Kalea Avalon is a descendant of Alisa Avalon. She was a member of the Yuki Forest Pack and good friends with Ren Yuki. Her mate is unknown but mothered a child, who in turn had a child and so on. She became the great-grandmother of cousins, Caitlyn and Melanie Avalon (Catherine's father and Melanie's mother are half-siblings). * Katelyn was originally named Kai Li but was changed to avoid confusion with Kylie Reynolds. Lillianna Lillianna is a she-wolf of the Yuki Forest Pack. She is one of the most popular she-wolves of her age and believes that Jaden is her destined mate. Yuki family Akemi Yuki Akemi Yuki is the younger sister of Arata Yuki, the Alpha of the Yuki Forest Pack, making her the aunt of Jaden Yuki. Her wolf's name is Airi. She works in Forks' Veterinary Clinic. Jaden Yuki Jaden Yuki (canon) is the son of Arata Yuki and Cori Yuki of the Yuki Forest Pack and is the future alpha. As the future Alpha, many she-wolves are fighting for his attention and to also be his Luna. However, Jaden is looking for his chosen mate. In his wolf form, Jaden takes after his father, being a large dark brown wolf with his muzzle and the tip of his tail is a lighter brown. But unlike his father, his eyes as a wolf, are the same color when in his human form: nice light brown. Ren Yuki Ren Yuki is the grandson of Regina Yuki, and like his grandmother, was the Alpha of the Yuki Forest Pack. He spent most of his time as alpha, keeping the humans out of the way of the society of werewolves. It was unknown who his mate was but he had one as he fathered a son and daughter, Arata and Akemi. Through his son, he is the father-in-law of Cori Yuki, and grandfather of Jaden Yuki. Sora Yuki Sora Yuki is the ancestor of Regina, Ren, Arata, and Jaden Yuki. He was the first known Alpha of the Yuki Forest Pack. Vampires Sartorius' Coven References Category:Fan Characters Category:A to Z Category:Caught Between Two Worlds characters